


BFS In Space: Part 1:  Hold Me Through It All

by ZaydaBeta99



Series: The War is Over, and We Shall Start Anew [3]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Catradora: Two gays who don't know how to get a room, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Glimbow finna tease them, Glimbow/Glow, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, Multi, Outer Space, Post-Canon, These Two Don't Have Enough Fics, and so did my mania, my ADHD said WRITE, no beta we die like idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25103764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaydaBeta99/pseuds/ZaydaBeta99
Summary: EDIT: Just editing ages in the series. If you haven't, try reading it. I'm pretty proud of this :)“I just realized! Me and Adora need to…get Melog! Yeah, be right back!” Catra yelled, yanking Adora by the wrist out of the room. Bow and Glimmer looked at each other, grinning. Mission Accomplished.Yeah, Bow was the sun in her life, while Catra and Adora were like stars.Things were gonna be just okay.
Relationships: Adora & Bow & Catra & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Angella & Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Series: The War is Over, and We Shall Start Anew [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816519
Kudos: 116





	BFS In Space: Part 1:  Hold Me Through It All

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I should probably establish a timeline. This will probably be in early May 1004, so Bow is 22, Adora is 22, Catra is 21, and Glimmer is 19. Figure it out from there, my children.
> 
> Warning; Nothing bad, just implied sex between Catra and Adora because these two are fucking idiots :)  
> References to depression and implied suicide idealation (in the past) Please read at your own risk.

Glimmer stood at the front of the ship, admiring that vast blanket of darkness we call space. Just 9 months ago, she had been staring at what seems like the same skies, the same set of stars, afraid of what the future might hold. Wondering if she’ll ever make it out of Prime’s ship. So much has changed since then.

She had spent the last 8 months worrying. Worrying about Prime, then about all of Etheria. Then she worried about Adora and Catra, and now about this mission. If it hadn’t been for Bow, she would have spiraled by now.

After 8 months of reformation, the Best Friend’s squad was finally going to space, and Bow had been her rock throughout it all.

When Glimmer said all those terrible things, essentially driving a rift in their friendship…to say she was heartbroken was the least. She was never good at making friends, but she ended up pushing away her first and most important one. Glimmer and Bow had known each other since childhood. They had something Adora and Glimmer would never have.

To think that she had almost destroyed the world in 2 different ways, all because she was mad, had definitely sent her on a mental journey. She got her attitude in check, and really focused on why she was mad, what she could do about. And she got over it.

Turns out, instead of bottling up your anger and grief - over your missing mother, as well as the _little_ bit of resentment to your friend for being there as your mother sacrificed herself - talking it through with other people helped.

Especially when one of those people was a technological genius who had the means to figure out how to get said mother back.

Glimmer had worked with Entrapta a month prior to their space departure, and had come up with a theoretical way to get Queen Angella back. And it was agreed that while Glimmer went to space, Entrapta, Hordak, and Wrong Hordak would stay behind and help with the project.

Glimmer had planned on telling Adora. She’d already told Bow, and he’d fully supported her, but she just couldn’t bring herself to tell her best friend. Adora’s mental stability was – although getting stronger every day – already fragile; instilling false hope in her, and finding how she couldn’t save Angella would probably crush her. Adora wasn’t going to put that on her.

Not again.

Glimmer was shaken from her thoughts with a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head around to meet the gentle brown eyes of Bow.

“Hey Glimmer.” He said softly. They couldn’t be sure of the day and night cycles in space, but they had a pretty good sense. He didn’t want to wake up the (supposedly) sleeping other half of the Best Friends Squad. Glimmer reached a hand to her should, placing it on top of Bow’s. She turned around with a half-smile on her face.

“Hey, Bow.” She replied, her thoughts slowly leaving her head.

“Can I steal you for a cuddle session in our room?” He asked gently, tugging her hand. Bow was very good at reading emotions, and could tell that Glimmer did not want to elaborate on whatever she was thinking of. Glimmer nodded and let herself be led out of the room by her boyfriend.

_Boyfriend._

Stars, she would have never thought that she would get to call Bow that in a million lifetimes. Bow was sweet, kind, gently, goofy, and an all-around perfect person. He deserved the world, and Glimmer was damned if she didn’t try to give it to him.

Once snug in bed, Bow curled around Glimmer. Her back was pressing into his stomach, and she could feel his breathing. Not quite asleep, but relaxed.

“Do you ever wonder what it would be like if I hadn’t activated the Heart?” She asked quietly before she could stop the words. She was terrified of the response, but at the same time, needed to know. She felt Bow take a deep breath.

“Well, on the one hand, Prime probably wouldn’t have shown up. You and Catra wouldn’t have been captured, and Adora wouldn’t have had to almost sacrifice herself. Those are pro’s, I guess. But from what I have gathered, if you didn’t activate the Heart, Catra would be the leader of the Horde, we wouldn’t be together, the Best Friends Squad would be in tatters, and Adora…” Bow trailed off before he could complete the thought.

“Adora what?” She pressed, already knowing the answer, but refusing to acknowledge it. She felt Bow take another breath.

“Adora would probably be dead. I think her depression was inevitable, but with Catra quite literally the opposite force…I don’t think she would have lasted.” He said at last, his voice cracking. Glimmer had a few tears running down her cheeks.

“So I think that even though some bad things happened, I’m a little glad you activated the Heart. We’re doing pretty okay now, aren’t we?” Bow finished, pressing a kiss in the Queens hair. It was Glimmer’s turn to inhale deeply.

“You know I love you, right?” She asked quietly, turning to face him. He smirked.

“Never doubted it for a second.” He replied before pulling her in for a kiss.

They cuddled for a bit, and right as they were about to succumb to their exhaustion, they were startled by a bang on the wall, followed by a short gasp from Catra and giggles. Glimmer and Bow looked at each other.

“They aren’t sleeping, are they?” Bow mused, eyebrow cocked. Glimmer looked at him seriously.

“No, they’re definitely having sex.” She deadpanned. Bow’s eyes were shocked at her nonchalance, and after seeing his innocent eyes, she burst into giggles. Bow followed suit shortly after.

They fell asleep with giggles on their tongues, and the fact that Catra and Adora _cannot_ keep their hands off of each other on their minds.

* * *

“So… how did you two sleep last night?” Glimmer asked nonchalantly. The Best Friends Squad was currently sitting in a circle, eating breakfast. Bow and Glimmer had made it their mission to poke fun at the couple, hinting without hinting that they knew, and they were never going to let it go.

“I-we slept good.” Catra stammered out, reaching to rub the back of her neck. Oh, this was too good.

“Yeah? We were woken up by a loud bang. Did you guys hear that too?” Bow asked, leaning forward and resting his chin on his folded hands. Adora and Catra shared a glance, both faces pink.

“Uh, no, we didn’t hear anything!” Adora managed out a little too quickly. Out of the two of them, Adora was definitely the more obvious one.

“Really? I could have sworn I heard you two-“ Glimmer mused before Catra shot up.

“I just realized! Me and Adora need to…get Melog! Yeah, be right back!” Catra yelled, yanking Adora by the wrist out of the room. Bow and Glimmer looked at each other, grinning. Mission Accomplished.

Yeah, Bow was the sun in her life, while Catra and Adora were like stars.

Things were gonna be just okay.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like Catra and Adora are that couple that cannot get a room and ends up doing half the fucking in the hall.  
> Constructive criticism is appreciated, even though I will mentally scratch out somebody's eyes :)


End file.
